ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Board of Directors
Heads of |image = Trio= |-| Bentley = |-| Bradford = file:Bradford_Buzzard.jpg |-| Unnamed = file:Unnamed_Buzzard.jpg |first_appearance = Woo-oo! |alignment = Bad |voiced_by = Marc Evan Jackson }}The Board of Directors is a trio of anthropomorphic vultures that help in running his company and managing his finances. Scrooge has hired them because they are even bigger tightwads than him. Despite this, he doesn't have a good relationship with them, and often end up arguing. Bradford is the head of the board. At the end of Season 2, however, they revealed themselves as leaders of . Members * Bentley Buzzard * Bradford Buzzard * A third, so far unnamed Buzzard History Woo-oo! The Board debuts in this episode, in which they inform of their decisions to cut company spending on various areas that seem of no importance to them, such as advanced robotics. The Great Dime Chase! The Board return in this episode where they endeavor to convince Scrooge to cut spending for his company. When Gyro Gearloose interrupts and presents his latest invention Lil Bulb to the board, they dismiss it. Eventually, the Board decide to make their own spending cuts, particularly at the , by eliminating various expenses and employees they deem necessary including cutting the Bin's magical defenses, selling the velvet pillow where the is exhibited, firing employees Emily Quackfaster and Gyro and even selling the Money Bin itself, citing that Scrooge has an office in downtown Duckburg. After Lil Bulb goes haywire and rampages through the bin, it and Gyro interrupt the meeting between Scrooge and the Board. Scrooge quickly convinces the Board that were they to fire the likes of Gyro and Mrs. Quackfaster, the irate employees would seek revenge, and the board decide to keep the Bin and its employees far away from their offices. Jaw$! The Board sets up an interview with Roxanne Featherly for Scrooge, to improve his public image. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! It is revealed in flashbacks that the Board stopped Scrooge's space program that he launched to find his lost niece Della Duck just before Scrooge nearly went bankrupt. Last Christmas! The three Board members make minor appearances at the first Christmas party held by McDuck Enterprises, and tell Scrooge that they are not having fun. The 87 Cent Solution! The Buzzards appear as guests at Scrooge's fake funeral. Moonvasion! At the end of the episode, the trio is revealed to be the High Command. The Duck family's inadvertently playing a part in starting the invasion has convinced the Buzzards that the family is too dangerous to their criminal empire. They gather their agents and reveal they plan to take control and end the family once and for all. Appearances Season 1 *1. Woo-oo! (with Bentley speaking) *3. The Great Dime Chase! (with Bradford speaking) *14. Jaw$! (mentioned) *22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (cameos) Season 2 *6. Last Christmas! (with Bradford speaking) *10. The 87 Cent Solution! (cameos) *23. The Richest Duck in the World! (with Bradford speaking) *24. Moonvasion! (with Bradford speaking) Comics * The Beast in the Board Room! * Countdown to Termination! * Flintheart... McDuck?!? (only Bradford) Trivia * The Board is the reboot equivalent of the 1987 series' McDuck Enterprises executives, although playing a much bigger part of the story. They are also counterparts to F.O.W.L. High Command from Darkwing Duck. * All three of the vultures are voiced by the same actor, Marc Evan Jackson. Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Male Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Birds Category:Villains